


Hawthorne

by crewly



Category: Gay - Fandom, Mystery - Fandom, Original Work, lesbian - Fandom, new - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewly/pseuds/crewly
Summary: To whomever,If you're reading this, whatever you do, DO NOT enter Hawthorne. This town isn't what it seems. There's a danger lurking in our streets. People are disappearing, businesses are shutting down, and families are skipping town. This small town is getting smaller. The police are doing everything they can to stop this heinous crime. But they can only do so much, until they disappear too. So, if you do decide to enter Hawthorne, keep your wits about you. Don't trust easily, cause trust around here could mean your demise. Remember to keep a sharp eye. And DO NOT *the rest of the page is torn off*





	Hawthorne

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story that really has no meaning at all. I just thought it would be fun to write a story and see where it goes. If you choose to read this, be careful cause it does have some strong language and violence.

_Thursday July 11th 2019, 9:02 P.M._

Abby's fingers were getting tired from typing all day long. In fact, she lost all feeling in her right pinky finger 2 hours ago. She was starting to regret signing up for a summer class. Heaven knows it wouldn't do much for her gpa. It's not like shes qualified for college and she already accepted the fact that she's going to work at Steak n' Shake for the rest of her life. She looked over at Maddie, her younger sister, sleeping soundly in her bed. _Lucky Bitch_ she thought. She slouched down in her chair looking up at the ceiling. _I'll finish this tomorrow. Or next week._ When she stood up, she banged her knee on the small desk, causing pencils and papers to fall to the ground. "Fuck" she said quietly, keeping in mind her sister sleeping only a few feet away. She wasn't in the mood to clean it up so she just shuffled the mess under her bed with her foot. That was when she heard the ambulance sirens. That was the third damn time today she heard sirens. She was so sick of the sound. Curious, despite herself, she made her way over to the one window in her shared bedroom and opened the blinds. The sirens got louder and it was only time til she finally saw the lights flashing in the rain and stop at the house behind hers. Gladys must have fallen again. She and Abby had always been close. When Abby's mom died, Gladys was the first person to make her smile. There's just something about her presence that makes everything seem okay. She would have to go visit her tomorrow and check on her. Maybe bring her one of her dads famous double chocolate muffins. Those were Gladys's favorite. 

Abby stood staring out the window for a few more minuets until she felt her eyelids droop past her cheek bones. She shuffled over to her bunk bed and climbed to the top. She crawled her way to the head of the bed, careful not to hit her head on the ceiling. "Abby". She looked around her room until she saw the figure standing in the door frame, the light from the hallway illuminating her dark room.

"I thought you worked til 10", she said. 

"I got off early. Dad wanted me to tell you that he's taking the car to get looked at tomorrow morning so you have to find a ride to soccer," the figure responded. 

"Why can't he do it later in the day. When I don't have soccer."

"I don't know. He said something about how it's less busier in the morning."

"Yeah. Cause the place has so many people wanting their cars looked at. It's practically booming with business."

They both giggled at the lame joke.

"Goodnight Abs."

"Night Em." She watched as her older sister backed out of the doorway and closed the door, making her room dark again. Abby then slipped under the covers of her cold bed and fell soundly asleep.

Clive Reagan had been driving through the rain for about three hours until he saw a blue sign that read:

**Welcome to Hawthorne: The Coziest Town in State**

He slowed to a stop just before he crossed the town line. "The coziest town in state", the mustached man sitting in the passenger seat said. "Wonder how lon-"

"Do you see that?" Clive interrupted.

"See what"?

"That note." Clive stepped out the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He stalked around the car, the water sloshing under his feet. He snatched the note from where it was barely hanging under the signs overhang, hiding from the rain. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and made his way back into the warm car.

"What was that", the mustached man said.

"A note," Clive simply said. 

"What does it say?"

"Well, Hal. I haven't read the note yet. So, I don't know what it says."

Hal scoffs and runs his hand around his mustache. Clive puts one hand on the wheel and takes off again. "Do you have the address?"

"832 Edgewood Avenue. I don't forget." Hal smirks and crosses his arms. "Is the whole town just woods or is there going to be like some building or two. Cause I haven't eaten since five and I've been in the mood for a good strawberry shake right about now." Clive just kept his eyes on the road and drove. Hal turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations. "Lets see. Jazz, too boring. Pop, too childish, 80's rock, now this is what I'm talking about". Hal started to tap his fingers on the dash board to the beat of the song. They drove for a while longer until they could start to see the roofs of buildings in the distance. They parked on the street outside a shabby looking house with the porch lights on. Clive and Hal walked up to the front door and stood there. "Aren't you going to knock", asked Clive. "No, you knock. I don't want to knock". Hal looked at him. "Well I don't want to knock so you knock", Clive responded. "Fine." Hal knocked on the door. They heard shuffling then the door swung open. "It's about time one of ya's knocked." An old woman was standing in her pink sleeping gown with matching slippers and socks. "Are you miss Agnes Hall?" Hal asked. "I have a nasty brown mole on my cheek and barely a hair on my head, don't I look like an Agnes? Come in, come in, you'll catch a cold." She wobbled out of the way and the detectives stepped into the moldy, cluttered home. 

"Tea?" She asked from over her shoulder.

"We're fine," Clive responded. Hal looked at him as if he had just grew a second head. "Suit yourselves."

She sat down on the broken couch. "You called us?" Clive asked. "Well yes I did. People keep disappearing around here. My son included. I thought you could help." Clive sat down in the chair adjacent to her. "And you said that in the call. Do you have any other information. Like when these disappearing's started, suspicious people around town, or anything to be noted," Clive asked. The woman thought for a second. "The man who works at the grocery store. He's always asking people when they are alone. To some he seems desperate, but to me, I see a stone cold killer." Hal stepped in, "Anything else?" 

"Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Thanks for your time. Call us if anything jogs your memory." Clive stands up and heads for the door.

"Enjoy your night," Hal says.

The two men make their way back to the car. "Sassy old bitch," Hal chuckles. 

_11:32 P.M._

Clive sits at the table, the note in his one hand and a drink in his other. 

_To whomever,_  
_If you're reading this, whatever you do, DO NOT enter Hawthorne. This town isn't what it seems. There's a danger lurking in our streets. People are disappearing, businesses are shutting down, and families are skipping town. This small town is getting smaller. The police are doing everything they can to stop this heinous crime. But they can only do so much, until they disappear too. So, if you do decide to enter Hawthorne, keep your wits about you. Don't trust easily, cause trust around here could mean your demise. Remember to keep a sharp eye. And DO NOT_

"The notes ripped." Clive said under his breath. 

"Let me see," Hal held out his hand. Clive passed the note over, waiting for him to read the note. "Shit. Someone must have wanted to hide something."

Clive was just sitting there, lost in thought. _Did I miss something?_ He stood up from where he was sitting and started pacing the room. "Tomorrow, I will drive back to where I found the note and look if there was another piece. You will go back and talk to Agnes and see if you can get any more information off of her. Around noon we-" There was a loud bang at the door. Clive and Hal jerked their heads toward the noise. Hal slowly walks to the door and pries it open. "Hey!" He yells and takes off sprinting. Clive rushes out the door behind him and out into the big black night. There was no one. _Where did he go?_ Then he heard the most horrific scream. He ran around the motel and crashed into the woods. He kept running until he almost tripped on Hal's unconscious body. "Hal?" He looked him up and down. Hal's body was covered in blood and his clothes were ripped.

"Fuck".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you made it this far. :) I kind of got tired at the end and I didnt know how to save it for later. You can leave a comment if that's you're type of thing. Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters/arcs. Criticism is always welcome. Have a good day lovelies.


End file.
